Love Story
by Frozen Cold
Summary: song-fic! Bakura/OC. If you don't like THEN DO NOT READ! This is Oneshot is quite short, as stated before, don't like - don't read.


**This is a song-fic! ****If you don't like then please don't read it and send me hate mail.**** That's bull shit and it's pointless to complain about something you don't like because it's not your thing so get off your high horse and leave… but leave your horse here for me to love it. For those of you who like this kind of thing or are just looking to try reading something new then please continue along. I do accept constructive criticism because I am new to this and I have never even read a song-fic so please let me know how it goes.**

_We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air_

I was standing on the balcony of my father's palace. The moon was full tonight and it let up the sky, causing the stars to be jealous of its immense beauty and twinkle to bring attention back to them.

_I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know..._

My father was hosting a huge party for my sixteenth birthday and we were all to wear our finest clothing. I knew daddy loved me and always wanted to brag about me but he was smothering me! I turned and re-entered the party only to see him make his way over to me. "Hello princess, care to dance?" I was then lost in his deep dark red eyes, unable to stop myself I accepted. We walked outside to talk for a while. I had only known his name, nothing less, only thing else he gave me was his lips to mine. I gave him my heart in return.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you please don't go...  
And I said..._

I missed him all the time, my brother knew I was hurting and I had not told him why. I learned who my love truly was, a thief, a Thief King. I realized I could still love him anyways, always. "Sister please, tell me why you're always so sad… I hate seeing you like this." My brother, Atem always worried about me. "I am in love brother, but it is complicated, I cannot love him because of who he is but I do and always will." My story continued to unfold to him about my love for the great Thief King and he was horrified. He could not understand why I loved him and told our father of my secret love and I was no longer allowed to leave the palace. I was never to see him again.

_Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh. _

_Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, please don't go-  
And I said..._

It was late that night and I had snuck out into the garden, I was supposed to meet him earlier today but since I am unable to leave the palace I never made it. I hoped he would have forgotten me and was happy. I was wrong. There he was standing in the garden, this dark crimson eyes held anger and confusion.

_  
Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-_.

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh

I tried to tell him why I stood him up but he was only more upset. He grabbed my wrist hard and finally he calmed down. I told him what had happened and he soon understood our love was forbidden. I sat down with him. His dark skin was illuminated by the moon and it made his scarlet pools sparkle with a soft gentle look to them. He was an angel sent to me from hell. I treasured every moment we had together.

_I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said..._

I never met him for another month and by this time I was able to get out of the palace with my brothers help. He had gotten over whom I loved and just wanted me to be happy. I loved my brother. I went to the end of the city; I was going to leave forever and go to find my King. I had seen a rider in the distance coming toward me, it was my King. I told him my decision and he was more than thrilled, not like he showed it though. But he did something I did not expect…

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

Marry me Juliet; you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

I haven't cried since my mother died. I was so happy; I was going to be his Queen, the Queen of Thieves. I liked how that sounded. "Marry me my princess, take my hand and never look back." I looked at the ring he slipped on my finger, yellow gold with a diamond in the center and two ruby stones on either side of the diamond. It was perfect. I never said goodbye to my father, my thief and I eloped and were never seen in the kingdom again. It was a love story.

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you_


End file.
